Blackthorne 3: The Door in the Ground
by SwishandFlick777
Summary: Wouldn't it be convenient to have the door to the Blackthorne Study appear at your will anywhere you want rather than in you house? David and Grace Blackthorne think so, but making your own spells can be tricky work, can't it?


Every kid wants to have a place of their own. Somewhere where they can be themselves without being criticized, where they can hide from their troubles and relax or play, where they can go to without anybody knowing where they are.

David and Grace had talked about stretching the limits as to how the door to the Study appears. They decided to get to work on that idea and came up with the way of a spell to open the door rather than cutting their hands every time they wanted to go in. their mother was getting suspicious about their use of all the band-aids. They thought hard on what the incantation should be, but came up with nothing. They searched almost every book in the study on how to create your own spell. Nothing. But guessing from the spells used in Harry Potter, they inferred that they were Latin- originated.

They searched the internet for the Latin route for _open_ and got "Apert". They then searched for _secret_, or _hidden_ and got "clandest". They then formed the incantation "Clandesti Aperto" meaning "the hidden opening". To protect the identity of the spell, they chose to make it non-verbal, and practiced other simple spells non-verbally so that they could get the hand of it. "Yell the charm in your head as loud as you can and focus." Couched David. He watched as Grace pointed her wand at an ink-well and used the Levitation Charm on it. "Yes!" she said proudly. It was David's turn. He gathered his scrambling mind and yelled mentally _WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA! _The inkwell rose into the air and David carefully set it down back on the writing desk.

They practiced some more like _orchideous_ , _lumos, _and _incendio. _Pretty soon, the study was full of flowers which they gave most of to their mother saying they were from the woods, and scorch-marks that gave them an excuse to use _repairo _non-verbally. "I think we're ready to use our spell." Said Grace. "I don't know. I think we need some more practice non-verbally with more advanced spells like maybe….. The Patronus Charm?" said David.

Hearing the name brought a smile to Grace's face. She couldn't get enough of her swift. She gladly stood up and cleared her mind except for her happy memory. She flicked her wand in the movements required for the spell and silver smoke came out, but nothing corporeal. She tried it a few more times without success.

"Just take a break from it. We're lucky we even could conjure our patronus verbally let alone without speaking. You'll get it don't worry." Said David sympathetically. The whole time David said this Grace had an angry look on her face. Too impatient to take a break, she stood up and tried again, this time, the usual swift fell out of her wand and flew around the room in a melodious bird-song.

David was so happy for Grace that he clapped for her and laughed. The thought of an eleven year old girl producing a corporeal patronus non-verbally amazed him. There was just one thing: could he do it? David stood up defiantly against the thoughts that told him he couldn't, brought back his memory, and produced his timber wolf without even saying a word. Together, his wolf and Grace's swift played in harmony. Good thing the study was magically sound proof, thought Grace. Her and David were laughing and screaming in delight. Now that she thought about it, the room wasn't really even a permanent part of the house. It just had a placeholder so to say, a placeholder the created a room when it was needed.

They ended their playtime with their patronuses and went for the door. David opened it slowly, looked down the hallway for his mother, and made his way out. He couldn't hear his mom anywhere just as-

Their mother opened the door of her bedroom but thankfully didn't see them scurry across the hall and split. David took to the bathroom and grace took the closet. "Hello? Is someone there?" there mother asked the hallway. Their mother slowly walked down the hall and stopped right in front of the bathroom door. "Um, sorry mom. I'm in the bathroom. Be out in a minute." He called to his mother. "Oh, sorry honey. Oh-but-wait! Where's your sister?" she asked snidely. She must have known they were up to something. "Oh- Uummmmm…" he trailed stupidly. David panicked, clutched his wand in both hands, clenched his eyes shut, and sounded off what seemed like Grace calling to her mother that she was changing in her room. It came from his wand, and it sounded exactly like her, as if she were down the hall. So he could throw the sound places too. "Oh, okay Grace. See you for lunch in an hour alright?" his mom called down the hall. David flicked his wand and made it say " 'Kay mom." From her room. Thankfully, his mother believed the trick of sound and walked down the stairs. David and Grace waited to hear the kitchen sink start and the thrashing of dishes in its basin before they creeped out of their hiding places. "That was close." Said Grace. "How'd you do that?" she asked. David twirled his wand in his fingers and she remembered their primaries. "I love magic." Grace said smugly. "Me too." agreed David.

In the clearing, the siblings decided it was time to practice conjuring the door to the Study. David pulled the piece of paper the used to write down the charm. "Are you ready?" David asked Grace. "As ready as I'll ever be." She said shrugging her shoulders. "On the count of three," they calmed themselves, and took a breath "One… Two… Three." Whispered David as they pointed their wands to the ground and yelled in their heads "_CLANDESTI APERTO!"_

Suddenly, the leaves on the ground blew away to form a cleared circle, the earth began to sift through to reveal a door much like the one in the house to the Study, but this one had a handle rather than a knob, and the shape of the door was a perfect circle rather than a normal door with a rounded top. David pulled the handle to the door and let grace in first before he hopped in himself. They were now in the Study! The door was on the high ceiling, and Grace needed to conjure a stool so they could get back out later. They did it! The spell worked! They both cheered for their success.

Now the door was conjurable through the power of a wand, and they would always have a place to go where nobody could ever find them, just as every kid would want.


End file.
